Indigo Part one
by vai.siwon
Summary: "kenapa mimpi buruk itu datang kembali? kali ini kematian Kibum yang datang dalam mimpiku. apakah Kibum akan mati juga seperti semua orang yang kematiannya datang dalam mimpiku? bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung?


pairing : WonMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, YeWook

warning Yaoi, gender Switch for Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Park Jungso

10 years ago

"_kajima, kajima_ suster _kajima_"Sungmin berteriak keras dalam tidurnya hampir membangunkan 15 orang anak asuh lainnya yang tidur dalam kamar itu

"Sungmin-ah! Kenapa setiap malam kamu selalu membuat kegaduhan walau kau sedang tertidur?" salah satu anak asuh mengeluh karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu

"_miane_! Wookie Aku mimpir buruk lagi" Sungmin mengelap keringatnya

"sebenarnya kamu mimpi apa sih?"Ryewook mendekati ranjangnya Sungmin

"aku bermimpi suster Maria mengalami kecelakaan saat menjadi penumpang bus yang akan mengantar dia ke Seoul" suara Sungmin terbata – bata

"jinja? Bukankan besok suster Maria memang akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui donatur baru?"Ryewook mengerutkan keningnya

"aku takut mimpiku itu menjadi nyata Wookie! Ottoke? Sungmin tampak begitu khawatir

"ahh sudahlah kita kembali tidur itu hanya bunga tidur! Bagaimana mungkin mimpimu itu akan menjadi nyata"Ryewook mendorong kening Sungmin lembut dan kembali ketempat tidurnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih cemas.

"anak – anak! Selama suster pergi kalian harus bersikap manis dan baik terhadap suster Anna jangan membuat masalah dan jangan nakal! Arra?"suster Maria bertanya pada 25 orang anak asuhnya yang menjadi penghuni panti asuhan Kasih Bunda

"arra suster!"jawab anak – anak kompak

"Sungmin-ah! Wae? Kamu murung sekali!"suster Maria ternyata memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sungmin yang tampak murung

"kajima suster kajima!" Sungmin memeluk suster Maria dengan erat sambil menangis

"wae? Kamu menangis untuk apa? Suster Maria tidak akan pergi lama Sungmin-ah! Besok pagi kamu bisa bertemu suster lagi"suster Anna menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan lambut

"bagaimana jika esok tidak akan ada?"Sungmin menatap Suster Anna memelas

"bagaimana mungkin esok tidak akan ada Minnie-ah? Gwencana kiamat masih sangat jauh" suster Maria melepaskan pelukan Sungmin

"aku takut mimpi burukku menjadi nyata suster! Dalam mimpiku suster meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam bus yang akan suster tumpangi sekarang ini"Sungmin mengejutkan semua yang ada disitu

"mimpimu adalah bunga tidur Sungmin! Percaya pada Tuhan saya akan baik – baik saja!"suster Maria bergegas untuk pergi.

"Sungmin-ah! Sungmin-ah"Suster Anna memeluk Sungmin sambil menangis

"wae Suster menangis?"Sungmin tampak bingung dengan sikap Suster Anna yang tiba – tiba memeluknya

"mimpimu ternyata benar Sungmin-ah! Suster Maria meninggal dalam kecelakaan, bus yang beliau tumpangi masuk kedalam jurang dan sudah dipastikan semua penumpang termasuk suster Maria tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Bus itu meledak"suster Anna menangis berderai air mata sambil terus memeluk Sungmin

"jinja? Kenapa semua itu sama persis dengan yang ada dalam mimpi saya suster?" Sungmin menangis histeris.

One Year later

"Sungmin-ah kita akan berpisah! Aku sudah ada orang tua asuh yang akan mengadopsiku. Aku harap kita masih tetap akan berteman sampai kapanpun

"Ryewook memeluk Sungmin sahabatnya yang akan dia tinggalkan karena dia akan diadopsi sebuah keluarga petani sukses yang tidak memiliki anak di Jeju

"cukkae Wookie-ah dalam mimpiku kamu akan bahagia bersama keluarga itu selama kamu besikap baik! Ingat jangan pernah mencuri hasil panen mereka walau hanya selembar daun! Itu adalah kunci kebahagiaanmu" Sungmin memeluk erat sahabatnya itu

"arraseo Minnie-ah, aku percaya padamu"Ryewook tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin.

"selamat jalan sahabat! Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti"Sungmin meneteskan air matanya menatap kepergian Ryewook sahabatnya bersama orang tua angkatnya. "kamu sabar yah Sungmin-ah! Suster yakin kamu pasti akan mendapatkan orang tua asuh yang sangat baik yang akan mengadopsimu"suster Anna mencoba menghibur Sungmin yang murung "arra! Aku sudah memimpikannya suster" Sungmin tersenyum pada suster Anna.

Lee Sungmin point of view

Hampir setiap mimpi yang aku alami selalu terbukti dan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kenapa dalam mimpiku aku tidak pernah memimpikan nasibku sendiri? Apakah aku akan bahagia? Apakah aku akan panjang umur? Dengan siapa aku akan betemu? Itu semua tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpiku. Aku selalu memimpikan nasib orang lain baik itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk.

Belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan kenapa mimpi itu selalu berulang – ulang? Dalam mimpiku aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan gagah memakai stelan jas berwarna hitam menenteng sebuah document dalam amplop cabinet berwarna coklat mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah. Ban mobil itu pecah lalu menabrak pembatas jalan lalu mobil itu berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya meledak dan menewaskan namja tampan yang berada didalamnya. Siapa sebenarnya namja tampan itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan seperti biasa dalam setiap mimpi yang aku alami, aku tidak menemukan dimana diriku.

Semua anak seangkatan aku sudah mendapatkan orang tua asuh terakhir Wookie sahabatku. Semua orang tua asuh yang datang ke panti selalu menolakku dan tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengadopsiku mungkin karena fisikku yang kecil dan tampak seperti orang cebol karena aku memang tidak bertambah tinggi diusiaku yang sudah 16 tahun ini. Walau banyak diantara mereka yang bilang aku anak yang tampan dan imut tapi itu tidak lantas membuat mereka tertarik untuk mengadopsiku.

Selama ini aku menjadi anak asuh abadi dipanti dan mulai membantu suster Anna mengurus yayasan. Memberikan pelajaran sekolah pada adik – adik dipanti karena aku memang termasuk anak yang cerdas bahkan paling cerdas dipanti. Aku sering dikirim panti untuk mengikuti lomba – lomba antar sekolah mewakili panti dan aku selalu menjadi juaranya. Aku sangat menguasai matematika dan memiliki daya ingat yang sangat kuat. Kemampuan menghitungku sangat cepat, aku tidak membutuhkan kelkulator untuk menghitung, aku hanya tinggal memejamkan mataku dan mulai membayangkan angka – angka yang akan aku hitung dan tadaaa jawaban aku dapatkan dengan mudah.

Besok pagi aku akan ikut suster Anna pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui donatur tetap dan memberikan laporan pada donatur itu. Sudah saatnya aku tidur untuk mempersiapkan energiku menempuh perjalanan menuju Seoul ibu kota Korea yang selama ini aku impikan untuk bisa menginjakkan kakiku disana.

Seoul ternyata sangatlah besar dan indah lebih dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Kami pergi memakai kereta sehingga perjalanan menuju Seoul lebih capat sampai. Untuk sampai ketempat donatur itu, kami masih harus memakai bis dan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Dan akhirnya kami tiba didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat mewah dan megah. Suster Anna bilang gedung itu adalah milik donatur tetap yang selama ini menyokong dana membiayayai kehidupan kami dipanti.

Kami masuk disambut penjaga berseragam stelan jas warna hitam lengkap dengan dasinya dengan ramah

"suster pasti mau menemui direktur?" tanya namja berperawakan gagah itu kepada suster Anna

"nee! Apakah direktur ada?"tanya suster Anna

"tentu saya! Keluarganya juga kebetulah baru saja datang! Mereka sengaja datang untuk bisa bertemu dengan anda suster" namja itu mengantarkan kami keruangan pak direktur.

"silahkan masuk suster! Direktur sudah mengunggu anda didalam!" namja itu membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan besar

"gumawao"suster Anna menganggukkan kepalanya mengajaku masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu.

"ah suster Anna! Mari silahkan duduk saya kenalkan anda sama kedua anak saya"seorang tuan yang sangat tampan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan begitu ramah. Aku melihat seorang nyonya yang sangat cantik tersenyum ramah kepada kami duduk disebelah tuan itu, dan seorang tuan muda yang sangat tampan, rambut hitam rapi, hidung mancung, kulit putih, bibir tipis duduk serius membaca buku Fisikanya memakai stelan jas warna coklat tua dengan dasi warna senada tanpa menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku juga melihat nona muda yang sangat cantik memakai seragam sekolahnya tersenyum ramah pada kami.

"ini putra pertama saya namanya Choi Siwon! Kebetulan hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun yang ke-17" tuan itu mengenalkan putra tampannya

"Saya Siwon suster!"akhirnya tuan muda itu terdengar juga suaranya. Dia menatapku dan memperhatikan aku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala

"dia siapa suster?" tuan muda itu tampaknya tertarik untuk menanyakan keberadaanku

"ohh salah satu anak panti tuan! namanya Lee Sungmin. Usianya setahun dibawah anda tapi dia tampak seperti anak berusia 10 tahun" suster mengenalkan aku

"benarkah?" hampir semua anggota keluarga itu terkejut melihat kenyataan tentang diriku

"kamu berusia 16 tahun? Kenapa kamu begitu imut nak!"nyonya cantik itu menghampiriku dan mencubit pipiku gemas

"saya tidak tahu nyonya!"jawabku malu – malu

"walau begitu Sungmin adalah anak yang cerdas nyonya! Dia beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaan olimpiade matematika antar sekolah mewakili panti, sekarang dia membantu saya dipanti mengurus administrasi juga memberikan pelajaran pada anak – anak" suster Anna memujiku

"jinja! Yobow bagaimana kalau Sungmin kita adopsi saja menjadi anak kita! Dia bisa membantu Kibum belajar matematika karena uri Siwonnie sudah sangat sibuk dengan sekolahnya, kita tidak bisa terlalu banyak menuntut Siwon untuk terus membimbing dongsaengnya" nyonya itu merayu manja pada tuan

"kalau suster Anna mengijinkan silahkan saja! Tapi bukankah Sungmin sekarang menjadi asistennya?"tuan itu memandangiku

"gwencana direktur! Saya bisa mengatasi semuanya saya hanya minta orang saja untuk mengajar anak – anak! Kasian Sungmin seumur hidupnya dihabiskan dipanti! Dia harus merasakan kehidupan luar diluar panti" suster Anna menatap haru padaku

"bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa kalian setuju?" nyonya itu bertanya pendapat anak - anaknya

"kami setuju eomma! Saya menyukainya" tuan muda itu menghampiriku dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya padaku

"selamat datang dikeluarga kami oppa! Walau badanmu lebih kecil dariku tapi usiamu 2 tahun lebih tua dariku" nona cantik bernama Kibum itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

Mr. Choi's home

Lee Sungmin point of view

Ini adalah minggu pertamaku dirumah keluarga Choi. Tuan da nyonya itu memintaku untuk tidak memanggil mereka tuan juga nyonya melainkan appa dan eomma. Tuan muda yang sangat tampan itu juga tidak ingin aku memanggilnya tuan muda tapi dia ingin sekali dipanggil hyung olehku.

Keluarga kaya ini sungguh harmonis dan hangat. Mereka saling menghargai satu dengan yang lainnya dan mengerti posisi masing – masing. Nona Kibum walau masih belia tapi dia sangat sopan dan tau bagaimana menghargai Siwon hyung sebagai kakaknya dan sangat menyayanginya, apalagi terhadap orang tuanya. Semua pelayan dirumah ini berjumlah 25 orang dan diperlakukan dengan sangat baik juga mendapatkan fasilitas yang sangat layak.

Tuan Hankyung yang tampan dan sangat berwibawa begitu terlihat sangat mencintai istrinya yaitu nyonya Kim Heechul. Mereka selalu terlihat harmonis disegala suasana. Siwon hyung juga begitu memperhatikan aku, dia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk makan dan tidur yang cukup supaya aku sehat dan tumbuh normal seperti namja lainnya. Untuk sementara aku tidur dikamar tamu dilantai bawah, nyonya meminta pelayannya menyiapkan kamar buatku disamping kamar Siwon hyung. Kamar yang dulunya merupakan studio music milik Siwon hyung akan dirubah menjadi kamar pribadiku. Nyonya berjanji akan memindahkan studio Siwon hyung ketempat yang lebih luas dan besar didekat kolam renang, Siwon hyung tentu saja senang karena dia memang sudah bosan dengan studio lamanya.

Dikeluarga ini, aku benar – benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah. Aku tahu seperti apa keluarga itu setelah aku diadopsi oleh mereka. Kebahagiaan ini bagaikan mimpi indah dalam tidurku dan aku tidak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Dalam doaku aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga kebahagiaan dalam keluarga ini.

"Sungmin-ah! Appa berencana untuk memasukan kamu ke universitas dimana hyungmu menimba ilmu, tapi dengan badanmu yang kecil ini appa takut kamu menjadi bahan olokan mahasiswa disana" appa membuka percakapan saat kami makan malam

"tenang saja appa! Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga dongsaengku ini! Bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani mengganggunya sementara hampir semua mahasiswa disana sangat segan padaku" Siwon hyung menimpal

"yah benar yobow! Uri Siwonnie sangat popular dikampusnya dan memang benar yang dikatakannya semua orang yang ada di universitas Inha sangat menghormatinya itu bukan karena dia anakmu, tapi karena dia adalah seorang Choi Siwon kapten basket tampan, mahasiwa paling jenius dikampus juga satu – satunya mahasiswa yang menguasai 5 bahasa asing" eomma memuji semua kelebihan yang dimiliki Siwon hyung

"eomma! Bagaimana eomma tahu semua itu?" nona Kibum tampaknya iri melihat eomma memuji oppanya

"rector dikampus itu adalah suami dari teman bisnis eomma! Bagaimana eomma tidak tahu" jawab eomma menatap Siwon hyung dengan bangga

"baiklah kalau begitu! Appa percayakan Sungmin sama kamu Siwon-ah, sekarang bagaimana Sungmin saja" appa menatapku hangat

"saya takut membuat Siwon hyung malu memiliki adik angkat seperti saya appa! Betapa sempurnanya Siwon hyung dimata semua orang yang ada disana lalu bagaimana nasibnya kedepan jika saya yang cebol ini kuliah disana dan menyandang peran sebagai adiknya Siwon hyung. Biarlah saya tidak melanjutkan pendidikan saya! Saya sudah cukup puas dengan hanya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah saya rasakan seumur hidup saya dan inilah kebahagiaan itu appa" aku menatap semua anggota keluarga Choi dengan berkaca – kaca

"ohh Sungmin-ah! Kamu harus tahu betapa kami semua sangat menyayangi kamu" eomma memelukku diikuti si cantik Kibun memelukku

"Sungmin-ah! Hyung juga sangat menyayangi kamu. Ternyata kamu begitu peduli dengan kebanggaan yang hyung miliki dikampus hingga kamu menolak tawaran appa untuk kuliah disana. Semua kembali pada keiinginan hatimu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan jangan merasa terbebani. Arra" Siwon hyung menatapku penuh kasih

"arra hyung" jawabku semangat

"Siwon-ah appa benar – benar bangga padamu! Kamu sudah dewasa" appa menepuk bahu Siwon hyung yang duduk didekatnya.

Aku kembali bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat appa, eomma juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris. Sementara Kibum yang cantik tidur lelap dalam ranjangnya yang indah, memakai gaun pengantin berwarna broken white sementara kedua tangannya memegang buket bunga mawar putih. Seperti biasa aku tidak melihat diriku disana. Lalu aku terjaga dalam tidurku, aku merasa pipiku juga daun telingaku basah lalu aku menatap cermin kulihat mataku sembab seperti habis menangis. Dan ternyata memang benar aku baru saja menangis karena mimpi burukku itu. Aku berusaha untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurku namun sulit rasanya bayangan wajah keluarga baruku dalam kesedihan terus menghantuiku.

Apa arti dari mimpiku itu? Kenapa mereka semua menangis? Sementara Kibum terlelap dan aku tidak ada disana. Tuhan jangan kau ambil kebahagiaan dari keluarga yang begitu sempurna ini. Aku rela menebus dengan nyawaku sendiri asal mereka selalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

"oppa! Tolong aku selesaikan PRku!" Kibum merajuk manja menghampiriku saat aku selesai membereskan kamarku

"pelajaran apa nona cantik?" candaku mencubit pipinya walau aku harus sedikit berjinjit karena Kibum lebih tinggi dariku

"seperti biasa matematika!" jawab Kibum manja

"baiklah akan oppa kerjakan" aku tuntun tangan Kibum berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang indah dengan nuansa warna pink sesuai dengan warna kesukaanku. Kibum memiliki banyak koleksi boneka Barbie berikut dengan rumahnya.

Aku membantu mengerjakan PR kibum sampai tuntas. Aku melihat Kibum begitu senang karena pelajaran yang amat dibencinya kini mulai bisa diminatinya.

"oppa! Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku certain ama oppa" Kibum membereskan bukunya dan memasukan kembali kedalam tas sekolahnya "apa itu? Cerita saja" aku tatap Kibum serius

"jangan bilang Siwon oppa yah!" Kibum memohon

"baiklah akan menjadi rahasia kita" aku cantelkan jari kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya

"sebenarnya Kibum udah mulai menyukai namja. Tapi Kibum takut untuk mengakuinya! Hampir semua yeoja chingu Kibum disekolah sudah memiliki pacar. Hanya Kibum yang belum memilikinya. Tapi sekarang Kibum baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ada namja yang Kibum suka" wajah Kibum merona

"jinja? Siapa namja yang sangat beruntung itu?" aku menjadi penasaran

"Siwon oppa!" wajah Kibum memerah saat mengucapkan sebuah nama namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta ternyata adalah oppa kandungnya sendiri

"boo? Siwon oppa!" aku terhentak "nee! Itu sebabnya jangan pernah bilang sama oppa kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya" Kibum memelas

"wae? Dia oppa kandung kamu Kibum-ah! Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh cinta sama kakakmu sendiri?" aku berusaha membuka mata dan hati Kibum

"karena selama ini aku tidak pernah menemukan namja yang bisa melebihi Siwon oppa. Ketampanannya, pesonanya, kesempurnaan fisiknya juga karismanya. Semua hal yang Kibum suka dari seorang namja ada pada diri Siwon oppa itu sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padanya

" Kibum menceritakan semua itu begitu mengalir dengan lancar seperti air disungai

"tapi itu tidak mungkin Kibum-ah! Kamu dan Siwon oppa saudara kandung, kalian lahir dari rahim yang sama dan eomma yang sama" aku terus berusaha menyadarkan kekeliruan dari Kibum

"arra! Makanya sampai sekarang aku terus menutupinya" Kibum menundukan wajahnya.

"hai! Kalian serius amat. Lagi pada ngapain sih?" tiba – tiba Siwon hyung masuk kedalam kamar mengejutkan kami

"oppa! Apa kamu sudah lama berada diluar?" Kibum tampak kikuk

"yah sudah satu jam oppa diluar menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua" Siwon hyung merebahkan badan sexynya diatas ranjang mewah Kibum

"jinja? Hyung apa kamu berkata jujur?" aku menjadi sangat khawatir

"wae? Apa aku sebagai kakak kalian tidak boleh tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Siwon hyung menyantap kudapan yang ada di meja nakas

"kalau iya oppa menguping coba bilang apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?" Kibum memancing

"hmmm betapa gantengnya Siwon oppa juga betapa sempurnanya Siwon oppa" Siwon hyung menggoda Kibum yang wajahnya tampak pucat

"hyung aku mohon jangan bercanda" aku tatap Siwon hyung ragu

"ahh kalian ini dasar lugu mau gampang banget ditipu. Tentu saja aku baru datang, melihat rumah begitu sepi dan aku dengan ada keributan dikamar ini aku langsung saja masuk dan mana aku tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" Siwon hyung menggeliat dan kembali berbaring diatas ranjang

"oppa!" Kibum berlari menindih tubuh Siwon hyung yang terlentang.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan aku gelengkan kepalaku. Aku tatap dengan seksama wajah Siwon hyung yang sedang membelai rambut dongsaengnya sambil matanya terpejam karena lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas dikampus ternama itu. Semakin aku tatap dan perhatikan dia semakin mempesona. Kenapa aku menjadi menikmati pemandangan indah ini? Saat menatap wajahnya yang tampan hatiku terasa tidak karuan dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Apakah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang saat ini Kibum rasakan? Oh Tuhan ini tidak boleh aku biarkan. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon hyung adalah kakak angkatku dan aku harus menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku.

"wae? Kamu tatap aku seperti itu?" Siwon hyung mengagetkanku

"ani! Saya senang melihat keakraban hyung dengan Kibum" aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku

"dengan kamu aku juga bisa akrab dan dekat Sungmin-ah. Karena kita bersaudara" Siwon hyung menarik tanganku ikut berbaring diatas ranjang mewah itu dimana Siwon hyung berbaring terlentang ditengah diantara aku dan Kibum

"Siwon oppa benar kita adalah saudara" Kibum berkata menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Siwon oppa! Sebenarnya ada yang tidak aku suka dari kamu" tiba – tiba Kibum memecah keheningan

"apa itu" Siwon hyung menatap dongsaengnya

"aku tidak suka oppa yang terlalu sempurna! Aku tidak suka oppa cerdas dan berprestasi dalam bidang akademik. Buatku cukup Sungmin oppa saja yang menguasai bidang itu, aku tidak mau dikelilingi 2 oppa yang terlalu cerdas sementara aku tidak. Aku lebih suka membayangkan Siwon oppa menjadi seorang pembalap, memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan tampak sangat macho. Membayangkan Siwon oppa menjadi raja disirkuit digilai banyak yeoja ohh betapa tampannya Siwon oppa saat mengenakan baju seorang pembalap itu" Kibum meracau tidak karuan

"benarkan? Seperti itukah yang kamu inginkan dari oppa?" Siwon hyung duduk menghadap Kibum yang masih berbaring

"yah itu benar oppa" aku melihat tatapan Kibum memiliki makna yang sangat dalam buat Siwon hyung

"itu tidak mungkin Kibum-ah! Appa dan eomma tidak akan pernah mengijinkan anaknya menjadi seorang pembalap setelah tragedy yang menimpa oppanya eomma yang tewas dalam kecelakaan disirkuit" Siwon hyung turun berjalan melangkah menuju meja computer milik kibum.

"kemarilah!" Siwon hyung menyuruh kami menghampirinya. Dia menunjukan foto seorang ahjussi dari sebuah situs diinternet memakai baju pembalap dan tangan kanannya memegang helm sepertinya dia seorang pembalap motor

"siapa dia hyung?" tanyaku penasaran

"namanya Kim Bora! Dia oppa eomma satu – satunya yang tewas sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu karena terlindas rekannya saat moto GP dijepang" Siwon hyung menatap foto yang ada dilayar monitor itu dengan sedih

"apakah hyung sempat mengenalnya?" aku bertanya

"tentu saja! Dia paman yang sangat baik! Saat appa dalam perjalanan bisnisnya diluar negeri paman selalu datang menemani eomma dan kami dirumah mewah ini. Paman juga sering membawakan hadiah buat aku dan Kibum setiap dia pulang dari sirkuit. Seumur hidupnya paman habiskan didunia balap dan tidak pernah menikah walau usianya sudah cukup tua, saat paman meninggal kakek dan nenek trauma berat dan terkena serangan jantung sebulan kemudia kakek meninggal disusul nenek dua bulan berikutnya. Eomma lah yang paling mengalami traumatis yang sangat dalam karena kurang dari 6 bulan eomma harus kehilangan 3 orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Itu sebabnya kita jangan pernah membahas soal balapan didepan eomma. Janji?" Siwon hyung menatap kami berdua

"yah oppa" Kibum menundukan kepalanya.

One month later

Mimpi buruk itu terus terus menghantuiku dan selalu sama, aku melihat Siwon hyung, eomma juga appa menangis histeris sementara Kibum tidur terlelap. Semakin sering aku bermimpi itu aku menjadi semakin curiga dan menduga – duga akan arti mimpiku itu. Apakah arti mimpiku itu adalah Kibum akan meninggal? Tuhan jangan ambil Kibum dari keluarga ini! Jika harus ada yang pergi biarlah aku yang kau ambil Tuhan.

"Sungmin-ah kamu bisa anter eomma pergi kesupermarket kan?" eomma meminta jasaku saat kami selesai sarapan

"tentu eomma saya bisa mengantar eomma" jawabku membereskan sarapanku

"aku titip susu high protein eomma! Punyaku sudah habis" pesan Siwon hyung

"yah eomma pasti akan belikan. Kamu! Mau pesan apa Kibum-ah?" eomma menatap putri bungsunya

"lotion dan sabun cair ku eomma itu sudah abis" pesan Kibum

"baiklah akan eomma belikan untukmu" eomma membereskan piring dimeja dan meminta pelayan membersihkannya.

Kami sudah berada disebuah mall besar dan kami berada dilantai 6 dimana supermarket berada. Aku berjalan dibelakang eomma yang mendorong troly. Tiba – tiba sekilas dalam benakku eomma akan terjatuh karena menginjak sesuatu membuat pergelangan kaki eomma terkilir karena high heels yang dipakai eomma siang itu

"eomma! Hati – hati" teriakku

"wae?" eomma menghentikan langkahnya menengok kearahku. aku membayangkan eomma akan terjatuh dilorong makanan kaleng menyebabkan kaki eomma terkilir. Percayalah eomma bayangan yang melintas dalam benakku selalu menjadi nyata" aku berkata ragu kerena aku yakin eomma tidak akan percaya padaku

"ahh kamu ini! Eomma tidak apa – apa" eomma memang tidak mempercayaiku.

Dan benar saja eomma terpeleset karena lantai licin yang masih basah. Kaki eomma terkilir membuat eomma tidak dapat berjalan "Sungmin-ah! Bagaimana mungkin ini terbukti nyata?" eomma menatapku heran

"saya sudah bilang sama eomma bahwa saya memiliki firasat yang sangat peka dan tidak dimiliki orang lain pada umumnya" aku berusaha membantu eomma berdiri

"sepertinya eomma tidak sanggup berdiri Sungmin-ah! Kita harus telpon supir untuk menjemput kita disini" eomma mengelurkan ponselnya dan menelpon supir untuk menjemput kami.

"dari kapan kamu memiliki kelebihan ini Sungmin-ah?" eomma menatapku menahan sakit dipergelangan kakinya

"tepatnya kapan saya juga tidak tahu eomma! Hanya saja kejadian yang paling saya ingat dan sulit untuk melupakannya adalah saat kecelakaan yang menewaskan suster Maria. Sebelum kejadian itu saya mendapatkan mimpi kalau suster Maria ada dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan dalam mimpi saya suster Maria memang meninggal" aku tatap eomma dengan tatapan nanar

"jinja? Jadi sebenarnya kamu bisa saja merubah takdir yang akan terjadi pada orang bukan begitu?" eomma tampak sangat penasaran

"tidak eomma! Dalam mimpiku aku selalu memimpikan kematian seseorang dan aku tidak mampu merubahnya walau dengan usaha apapun sepertinya mimpi itu hanya sekedar peringatan buat semua orang agar menjalani hidup dengan benar dan selalu berhati hati" jawabku berfilosofis

"jika kamu memimpikan eomma meninggal, apakah kamu akan mengatakannya pada eomma?" eomma menatapku salam

"aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya eomma! Aku selalu berharap akulah yang lebih baik pergi lebih dulu jika orang yang aku sayangi ada dalam mimpiku dan orang itu meninggal dalam mimpiku. Aku sudah terlalu sering kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupku dengan mengetahui sebelumnya. Eomma tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari apapun" aku tak mampu membendung air mataku

"kemarilah nak! Eomma akan memelukmu" eomma menepuk bahuku dan membelai rambutku.

Sebelum kembali kerumah, kami mampir kesebuah rumah sakit bertaraf internasional untuk mengobati pergelangan kaki eomma. Diruang UGD Kami berpapasan dengan perawat yang mendorong blankar dimana seorang yeoja cantik berbaring diatasnya merintih kesakitan akibat pendarahan disekitar selangkangannya

"kenapa yeoja itu? Sepertinya dia begitu kesakitan?" eomma tampak memperhatikan kemana yeoja itu akan dibawa. Flash back kembali terjadi dalam benakku, aku melihat yeoja itu berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya yang sudah masuk 5 bulan dan mengalami pendarahan, dalam gambaran yang ada dibenakku yeoja itu akhirnya meningga karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"yeoja itu berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya eomma da dia akan meninggal! Itu sudah ada dalam pandangan batinku" aku meneteskan air mataku

"Sungmin-ah!" eomma menatapku bingung. Lalu seorang dokter muda nan tampan menghampiri eomma untuk mengobati kaki eomma

"anda terkilir nyonya!" dokter itu mulai memeriksa eomma

"yeoja yang barusan itu kenapa yah dok?" eomma penasaran dengan yeoja yang aku ceritakan

"ohh dia berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya dan mengalami pendarahan" jawab dokter itu membalut pergelangan kaki eomma dengan perban.

Eomma menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan karena aku bisa tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan yeoja itu

"Sungmin-ah selain bermimpi ternyata kamu juga bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan?" eomma setengah berbisik padaku saat dokter tampan itu berlalu

"tidak selalu eomma kadang – kadang saja" jawabku jujur. Kami pulang setelah eomma mandapatkan perawatan untuk kakinya yang baru saja terkilir. Dan nasib yeoja itu memang terbukti benar, akhirnya dia meninggal karena pendarahan. Eomma semakin heran melihat semua kelebihan yang aku miliki ini.

Dua bulan berikutnya

Kini semua anggota keluarga Choi sudah mengetahui tentang kelebihan yang aku miliki. Karena mimpi yang aku alami, aku berhasil menyelamatkan eomma dari kasus penipuan bisnis berlian yang hampir saja menimpanya. Aku juga berhasil membuat appa memenangkan proyek pembangunan hotel baru di Incheon mengalahkan developer saingannya. Siwon hyung juga berhasil aku selamatkan untuk tidak pergi kepesta ulang tahun temannya karena disana mereka berpesta narkoba dan hampir semua orang yang ada dipesta itu digiring polisi untuk diintrogasi. Seluruh anggota keluarga ini semakin menyayangiku dan selalu mengandalkan aku.

Tapi ada satu mimpi yang tidak pernah hilang dan selalu saja datang dalam tidurku adalah mimpi yang sama dimana Kibum terlelap tidur sementara yang lainnya menangis histeris.

"eomma! Apakah Kibum mengidap penyakit yang berat?" tanyaku pada eomma hati – hati saat kami berdua sedang duduk santai dihalaman belakang menunggu anggota keluarga yang lainnya pulang dari aktivitas

"opso! Wae? Apa kamu bermimpi buruk tentang Kibum?" eomma menatapku serius sekali

"entahlah eomma sudah berkali – kali aku mendapatkan mimpi dimana eomma, appa juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris sementara Kibum tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang indah mengenakan baju pengantin yang sangat indah. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti apa arti mimpiku itu" aku tatap eomma memelas

"tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus menyelamatkan Kibum eomma takut mimpimu itu berarti Kibum akan segera pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya" eomma menjadi kikuk dan panic

"eomma! Miane karena aku membuat eomma menjadi khawatir" aku menyesali perkataanku

"Kibum-ah sebenarnya apa yang akan menimpamu?" eomma meninggalkan aku masuk kedalam rumah.

Eomma menelpon appa juga Siwon hyung untuk segera pulang dan menyuruh sopir untuk segera menjemput Kibum disekolah padahal belum waktunya. Aku melihat eomma bersikap aneh dan labil. Seperti kehilangan arah dia begitu gelisah menunggu anggota keluarganya pulang.

"eomma! Ada apa? Kenapa aku dijemput paksa? Padahal aku sedang latihan drama disekolah" Kibum mengeluh begitu sampai dirumah

"Kibum-ah" eomma berlari menyambut putrid cantiknya lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat

"wae? Eomma gwencana?" Kibum tampak kebingungan

"kamu baik – baik saja kan?" eomma memastikan kondisi putrinya

"gwencana! Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Oppa?" Kibum menatapku penasaran

"opso" jawabku singkat.

Keluarga sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga menunggu eomma membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan kepanikan yang dia buat

"eomma! Ada apa?" Siwon hyung membuka percakapan

"kita harus menjaga Kibum! Untuk sementara ini Kibum tidak boleh keluar rumah dan kita harus mengawasinya 24 jam setiap harinya" eomma berkata gugup

"wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh sekolah eomma?" keluh Kibum heran

"karena mimpi buruk yang dialami Sungmin tentang kamu" jawab eomma histeris

"boo? Jinja?" appa menatapku penasaran

"entahlah appa, saya juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa arti mimpiku itu. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat appa, eomma juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris sementara Kibum tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang indah memakai gaun pengantin" jawabku apa adanya.

Semua anggota keluarga terdiam dan menatapku seperti kecewa.

"apakah arti mimpimu itu aku akan mati?" Tanya Kibum sinis padaku

"oppa tidak tahu Kibum-ah" jawabku bingung

"aku benci kamu oppa! Kamu bisa menyelamatkan eomma, appa juga Siwon hyung lalu kenapa kamu malah mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk tentang aku" Kibum protes padaku

"Kibum-ah!" aku menatap Kibum penuh sesal

"aku benci kamu oppa! Kamu orang yang sangat aneh! Lebih baik kamu simpan saja sendiri mimpi burukmu itu dan jangan membaginya pada siapapun. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hari esokku dari pada kamu membuatnya menjadi tidak menyenangkan dan menakutkan. Kalau mati yah mati saja tidak usah membuat semua orang was was dan takut" Kibum histeris setengah berteriak lalu berlari menuju tangga meninggalkan kami

"Kibum-ah!" teriak appa memanggil "biar saya coba untuk menenangkannya, Siwon hyung berlari mengejar Kibum dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"miane! Karena saya membuat semua keluarga ini was was dan dalam kesedihan. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lalukan untuk menebus semua kekhawatiran ini" aku benar – benar putus asa melihat keluarga ini menjadi murung tidak ceria seperti biasanya

"ini bukan salahmu Sungmin-ah! Karena kelebihan yang kamu miliki itu, kamu pernah menyelamatkan kami dari nasib buruk yang akan menimpa, mungkin mimpimu itu merupakan teguran dari Tuhan karena selama ini kita lupa untuk bersyukur" appa mencoba menenangkan aku. Eomma berlalu meninggalkan kami tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"kamu tidak perlu memikirkan perubahan sikap eomma juga Kibum yah! Mereka hanya masih belum bisa menerima perubahan yang kamu bawa dalam rumah ini" appa menghiburku

"iya appa" jawabku pelan

"kamu masuklah kekamar dan beristirahatlah! Semoga kamu mendapatkan mimpi yang indah" appa menyuruhku untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya dimeja makan. Aku melihat semua anggota keluarga lengkap duduk ditempatnya masing – masing menatap kosong piring masing – masing dan tidak aku dengar satu percakapanpun

"selamat pagi" aku berusaha memecahkan keheningan

"ahh Sungmin-ah duduklah sarapan bersama" hanya appa yang menyambutku diruang makan sementara yang lainnya seperti tidak menganggap keberadaanku. Aku melangkah untuk duduk dikursiku

"semalam apa mimpimu? Apa dalam mimpimu aku mati?" Tanya Kibum sinis dan ketus

"Kibum-ah! Kamu jangan seperti itu" Siwon hyung mengeluhkan sikap dongsaengnya

"aku sudah kehilangan selera makan! Buat apa aku makan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" Kibum meninggalkan kamu dengan sikap yang kasar

"Kibum-ah!" eomma menyusulnya.

Aku benar – benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan keceriaan dalam keluarga ini. Kibum yang tadinya ceria juga ramah berubah menjadi sosok yang sinis dan menakutkan. Eomma yang memiliki sifat lebut dan penyayang berubah menjadi dingin dan jarang bicara. Hanya appa dan Siwon hyung yang berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sama padaku walau jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka menyimpan kesedihan dan rasa khawatir yang amat dalam.

Kibum menjadi menutup diri dan menjaga jarak dengan siapapun, dia sudah tidak lagi bergabung untuk makan bersama diruang makan. Selalu eomma yang berhasil masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membawakan Kibum makan dan memastikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Aku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah dan aku pun mengambil keputusan untuk kembali kepanti asuhan meninggalkan keluarga baruku ini.

"appa! Boleh saya bicara sembentar?" aku beranikan diri masuk kedalam ruang kerja appa

"apa itu? Masuklah dan bicaralah!" appa menyambut kedatanganku

"miane! Atas semua kesalahan dan masalah yang sudah saya buat! Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika saya kembali kepanti asuhan" aku menundukan kepalaku menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes

"wae? Apa kamu merasa sedih atas sikap eomma juga Kibum?" Tanya appa

"tidak appa! Hanya saja saya merasa keberaaan saya disini hanya membawa masalah dan kesedihan dalam keluarga ini" aku tatap appa syahdu

"Sungmin-ah kami sangat menyayangi kamu! Tetaplah disini dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kamu" appa mendekatiku dan memelukku

"kalau dia mau kembali kepanti, ijinkan saja appa!" eomma tiba – tiba masuk kedalam ruangan

"istriku!" protes appa pada eomma

"Kibum benar! Lebih baik kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan kita daripada mengetahuinya pada akhirnya kita tidak menikmati hari – hari kita setiap harinya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan keadaan ini yobow! Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin pergi dari rumah ini dan kembali kepanti lalu kita mulai hidup kita masing – masing" eomma menatapku dingin

"baiklah eomma! Besok pagi saya akan pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini. Saya harap kebahagiaan juga keceriaan kembali menaungi keluarga ini" aku tatap eomma berkaca – kaca.

"tidak! Tidak akan aku biarkan Sungmin meninggalkan rumah ini" Siwon hyung masuk mengejutkan kamu

"Siwon-ah! Tidakkah kamu melihat bagaimana dongsaengmu sekarang? Dia menjadi pemurung juga ketus dia seperti hilang semangat hidup itu semua karena Sungmin" eomma berusaha menyadarkan Siwon hyung yang telah membelaku

"dia salah apa eomma? Apa dia mau mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu? Apa dia sendiri yang mengatur harus mendapatkan mimpi seperti apa agar kita bahagia? Ingat eomma dia pernah menyelamatkan kita dari kesialan dan saat itu eomma sangat bahagia. Lalu kenapa eomma seperti menutup mata dan hati eomma saat Sungmin mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk lalu menyalahkannya? Eomma benar – benar egois" protes Siwon hyung membelaku

"diam!" teriak eomma menampar Siwon hyung membuat kamu semua terkejut karena eomma tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu

"gumawao eomma! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa ditampar. Ingat jika Sungmin pergi, maka eomma juga akan kehilangan aku" Siwon hyung menarik tanganku meninggalkan ruang kerja appa.

Baru sampai dipintu kami dikagetkan oleh pelayan yang berlari dengan nafas terengah – engah menghampiri kami

"tuan muda, nona Kibum mengigau dan badannya panas sekali sepertinya dia demam" pelayan yang melayani Kibum bercerita

"apa?" teriak eomma dari dalam dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar Kibum.

Kami semua berada didalam kamar Kibum dan memang benar wajah Kibum merah juga keringat disekitar wajahnya, dia menggigil seperti kedinginan. Eomma dengan sigap mengukur suhu tubuh Kibum dengan termometer dan hasilnya 39,8'c suhu yang sangat tinggi

"appa kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" beritahu eomma panic

"sejak kapan Kibum panas?" Tanya appa pada pelayan itu

"kemarin malam tuan! Nona sudah panas sampai 38'c saat saya hendak memberitahu tuan dan nyonya nona melarangnya karena nona bilang itu hanya panas biasa, nona meminta saya untuk memberinya obat penurun panas dan mengompresnya. Tadi pagi panas nona sudah kembali normal, saat saya ukur sudah kembali ke 36,5 'c kami berpikir nona sudah mendingan. Tapi barusan kembali panas tinggi sekali" jawab pelayan itu dengan jelas

"jangan buang waktu eomma lebih baik kita bawa Kibum sekarang" Siwon hyung segera mengangkat Kibum membawanya keluar kamar dan turun

"suruh supir siapkan mobil!" perintah apa pada pelayan yang lainnya.

Kami bersiap – siap untuk pergi kerumah sakit mengantar Kibum untuk diperiksa

"kamu mau kemana?" Tanya eomma sinis padaku

"ssaya ingin ikut eomma!" jawabku kaku

"tidak! Kamu tidak boleh ikut lebih baik kamu segera kemasi barangmu karena saya sudah tidak ingin melihat kamu lagi dirumah ini!" eomma memalingkan wajahnya masuk kedalam mobil

"eomma!" Siwon hyung berteriak

"hyung masuklah biar saya menunggu disini saya doakan semoga Kibum baik – baik saja" aku berlalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan berlari menuju kamarku untuk mengemasi barang – barangku.

Choi Siwon point of view

Kami sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit bertaraf internasional itu. Dengan cekatan para perawat yang bertugas segera membawa Kibum keruangan. Berbagai tindakan dilakukan untuk menolong Kibum yang mulai kejang karena panas yang begitu tinggi. Hasil darah sudah keluar dari lab ternyata Kibum terserang demam berdarah. Trombositnya turun drastis rendah sekali dibawah ambang normal membuat dokter dan para perawat kewalahan "tuan putri anda terkena demam berdarah! Saat ini kondisinya sedang kritis karena trombositnya sudah turun dititik yang sangat rendah. Sepertinya sudah 2 hari putri anda terserang penyakit ini kenapa anda terlambat membawanya kemari?" keluh perawat itu apa appa "kami tidak tahu kalau dia demam suster karena dia menutup diri dan menjaga jarak dari kami" jawab appa jujur "kami tidak tahu apakah putri anda akan bertahan doakan saja" perawat itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang tindakan.

20 menit berlalu dan dokter yang merawat Kibum pun keluar dan menghampiri kami

"maaf tuan putri anda tidak berhasil kami selamatkan, rupanya virus sudah menggerogoti trombosit putri anda dan itu mematikan sel darah yang lainnya" berita dari dokter itu membuat kami syock dan tidak mampu mempercayainya,

"Kibum tidak berhasil anda selamatkan dokter?" eomma memastikan pendengarannya

"dengan sangat menyesal betul nyonya" dokter itu menundukan kepalanya

"tidaaaaaaaak! Kibum-ah" teriak eomma berlari masuk kedalam ruangan.

Aku mengikuti eomma dan aku melihat tubuh Kibum terbujur kaku diatas blankar rumah sakit wajah yang sudah pucat dan mata yang tertutup sangat rapat. Dia tampak cantik dan bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku sentuh kakinya dan begitu dingin.

"kibum-ah bangun nak!" eomma mengoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kibum yang sudah kaku "eomma! Kibum sudah pergi meninggalkan kita" aku peluk eomma yang masih histeris lalu eomma pingsan dipelukanku.

Pemakaman Kibum akan dilangsungkan siang ini setelah jenasah Kibum disemayamkan dirumah duka. Banyak pelayat yang datang, baik dari rekan appa dan eomma, anak – anak panti asuhan diyayasan milik appa, teman – teman dekatku, keluarga besar juga dari sekolah Kibum. Kibum didandani begitu cantik olah perias jenasah memakai gaun pengantin belia yang sangat indah, kedua tanganya memegang buket bunga mawar yang dirangkai sangat elegan berbaring kaku didalam Peti mati yang begitu mewah.

Satu persatu orang dekat Kibum memberikan sambutan dan kesan – kesan mereka terhadap Kibum semasa hidup. Ada satu yang sangat berkesan dan begitu menyentuh yaitu sambutan dari sahabat Kibum disekolah bernama Yoona. Yonna menjelaskan bahwa hari terakhir Kibum sekolah dia meminjamkannya sebuah buku harian yang kosong entah apa maksudnya namun setelah dibuka satu persatu halaman buku itu, dia menemukan satu halaman tulisan Kibum yang isinya dia bacakan dihadapan semua pelayat yang berada digereja.

"nama saya Yoona. Saya adalah teman satu kelas Kibum disekolah. Kami sangat dekat dan akrab saking akrabnya kami selalu berbagi cerita apa saja termasuk masalah pribadi. Saya ingat saat saya menggoda Kibum untuk menceritakan cinta pertamannya karena saat itu saya sudah menemukannya. Wajah kibum memerah dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang namja yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Dulu saya curiga Kibum menyukai ketua osis disekolah yang bernama Lee Donghae ternyata saya keliru. Hari terakhir Kibum sekolah, dia memberikan saya sebuah buku harian yang masih baru dan sepertinya Kibum tidak pernah menuliskan apapun dalam buku itu. Tapi setelah saya buka lembar demi lembar akhirnya saya menemukan 1 halaman tulisan kibum. Saya akan membacakannya untuk anda semua tanpa bermaksud apapun saya hanya ingin semua orang yang ada disini tahu kalau Kibum adalah orang yang sangat mencintai keluarganya"

_Dear diary,_

_Aku merasa bahagia sekali karena menjadi anak yang lahir ditengah keluarga Choi. Bukan karena appa adalah seorang pengusaha terkaya atau bukan juga karena eomma yang adalah pewaris kerajaan mall terbesar di Seoul, melainkan aku bisa terlahir menjadi dongsaeng dari oppa bernama Choi Siwon. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi oppa, tentu saja aku juga sangat menyayangi appa juga eomma. Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk tetap menjaga kebahagiaan keluarga kami. Aku juga sering berdoa agar Tuhan memberiku umur yang panjang agar aku dapat menikmati kebahagiaan bersama keluarga ini lebih lama._

_Suatu hari datang oppa baru bernama Lee Sungmin. Walau badannya jauh labih kecil dariku dia tetap oppa buatku karena dia memang lebih tua dariku. Aku juga dengan mudah bisa menyayanginya karena Sungmin oppa memang sangat baik. Dia juga sering membantuku mengerjakan PRku dan mengajariku matematika pelajaran yang sangat aku benci hingga aku bisa menyukainya. Tapi belakangan Sungmin oppa membuatku iri dan cemburu karena Siwon oppa lebih memperhatikannya dari pada aku. Aku sering melihat betapa Siwon oppa sangat menyayangi Sungmin oppa dan sangat memperdulikannya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat itu hatiku sakit dan aku sangat iri._

_Diary, apakah aku menyayangi SIwon oppa lebih dari yang seharusnya Dongsaeng berikan kepada oppanya? Karena besar keinginanku untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon oppa layaknya sepasang kekasih. Seperti Yoona dan Yongwa itulah keinginanku bersama Siwon oppa. Aku sadar keinginanku itu tidaklah wajar, aku harus membuka mataku mungkin saja aku terlalu mengagumi kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Siwon oppa. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam semua hal. Aku ingin sekali merubah kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Siwon oppa, aku tidak ingin Siwon oppa menyandang predikat cerdas dan genius karena terlalu sulit buatku untuk bisa mengimbanginya. Aku ingin Siwon oppa putus kuliah dan hidup tidak beraturan, ugal – ugalan dan menghancurkan image sempurna yang selama ini disandangnya. Dia hidup seperti preman jalanan, biarkan orang lain merasa bahwa Tuhan itu adil dan memberikan semua kebaikan dan kesempurnaan itu untuk mahluknya yang lain._

_Dengan kondisi Siwon oppa yang seperti itu aku ingin menguji hatiku apakah aku masih mencintainya? Apakah aku masih berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Satu hal yang pasti, aku akan tetap menyayanginya karena dia adalah oppa terbaik yang pernah aku miliki"_

"itulah isi tulisan Kibum dalam buku ini. Siwon oppa! Anda harus tahu betapa Kibum sangat bangga karena bisa hidup menjadi dongsaengmu. tuan, nyonya, betapa Kibum sangat bahagia bisa menjadi putri kalian dan yang terakhir Sungmin oppa! Walau hanya sebentar Kibum bercerita tentang oppa, oppa harus tahu bahwa Kibum merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi dongsaeng angkatmu bahkan Kibum pernah bilang kalau dia mampu dia ingin menyumbangkan tulangnya untuk Sungmin oppa agar bisa tumbuh normal seperti orang lain" Yoona menutup sambutannya dan meneteskan air matanya membuat aku, eomma, appa, Sungmin dan semua orang yang hadir disana meneteskan air matanya.

Ternyata apa yang Kibum sampaikan dikamarnya saat itu benar – benar keinginannya. Dia ingin aku menjadi pembalap dan hidup tak karuan diluaran sana. Aku merasa sangat tertantang karena selama ini hidupku lurus dan selalu dalam aturan. Semua prestasi yang raih merupakan beban berat buatku karena aku harus mempertahankannya.

TBC


End file.
